New place new faces
by shinigami sekkus koneko
Summary: Duo's three months are up and they are of to japan. what awaits them there? Heero's POV. 1X2 3X4 5X6 NXH RXD RXK TXM TXB MXJNMXH NXS LXK OXE GundaWingXBeybladeXnaruto
1. Together again

A/N: this is the continuation of forbidden love. i may also put it up in the beybladers point of view. let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or Beyblade I do how ever own later characters. Profiles of own characters will be on the chapters that they enter in. Please read and review. Your opinion, comments, ideas or requests are all welcome. Even flames. Hope you enjoy this chapter Mika-chan.

New place, new faces

Together again.

Three months… three complete months since I saw him last. His family have been keeping an eye on him stopping him from coming to school and from seeing me by himself. Now I get to see him again by myself. I missed him so much and all I want to do is hold him in my arms. My koi, my koibito, my braided angel, my Duo.

I kicked my bike into gear and drove to his house. He had a tumour in his brain. My father had removed it. My father was the surgeon that had removed it and saved my Duo. We had been through so much and had many friends had been to visit him since then but never allowed to stay more than an hour under his doctors instructions.

You may be wondering who I am. I am Heero Odin Yuy. I am eighteen years old and I have been seeing Duo for about five months now and I can't wait till next week. We are going to Tokyo to visit my cousin and his friends. The school term had just finished up and I get to see him again. We have kept in touch via emails and texting but it is not the same as seeing him. His violet eyes, his long braided hair, his lovely smile and his crazy ways.

I drove up the drive way and shut off my bike. I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. The door opened and there in front of me stood a tall tanned dark haired man standing there.

"Master Heero, he's up in his room."

"Where else would he be when he's not at school?" I asked confused.

"True. He doesn't get out his bed till about twelve on a holiday. I'll bring up some drinks for you both."

"Thank you Radishi."

Radishi nodded and walked off down the hall. I slipped my shoes off and headed up the stairs. Radishi is one of Duo's late uncle's servants. Radishi is the head servant and loved the boys dearly. The boys are Duo and Quatre. Quatre is Duo's cousin and boyfriend to my adopted brother Trowa. Quatre had blond hair and blue eyes. He had fair skin even though he was Arabic. I slipped into Duo's room and closed the door softly. I saw Duo sleeping on his bed. He was curled up in a ball. His hair was lying behind him and under him. His new hair was starting to take the form of his old hair style.

Duo's room was painted black with stars on the ceiling. He had painted an angel on one of the walls. The angel was of a woman named Helen that had taking care of him before Quatre had moved to England. Helen and Father Maxwell had died in a car crash soon shortly after she and father Maxwell had taken him in. Quatre's family had just moved there and took him in, considering they were cousins. Duo's room had an ensuite, a lounge area, 32" TV, a laptop and a walk in wardrobe. All he needed was a fridge and a stove and he could live in his room.

I crept across to the bed and climbed onto the bed. I wrapped my arms round him and kissed his forehead.

"Mmm…"

I smiled and ran my hand through his hair. Duo leaned into the touches and started to wake up. I smiled at him as his eyes opened slowly.

"Hee…chan?"

"Ohayou, koi. Guess what day it is?"

"Mmm… Friday?"

"No silly. It's Saturday and it is the end of the three months."

I waited for it to sink in. Duo's eyes went from confused to relief and joy. He flung his arms round me and kissed me firmly on the lips. I kissed him back and nibbled on his bottom lip. He opened his mouth willingly and allowed me in to explore his mouth. I loved his taste. He tasted of chocolate and vanilla. We broke away because of lack of air.

"I've missed that." Duo said laying his head against my chest.

"Radishi said he'd bring up some drinks for us." I said pulling him closer. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Apart from fucking you senseless?"

"Yes apart form that. Besides Sally would kill me if we did that."

"Shame because that's all I really want to do. It's been three months without you by my side like this and I really wanted to spend every minute for a full day after the three months were up sleeping with you. Having you fuck the life out of me."

"Baka." I said smiling at him and running my hand through his hair again.

There was a knock at the door. Duo and I sat up and Duo called the person in.

"I'm surprised you are up Duo. Especially since the holidays just started." Radishi said as he came in carrying a tray with drinks and food on it.

"Mornin' Radishi. How are you today?"

"Well, as are you it would seem."

"I'm feeling a lot better I really just want to spend the day lazing around with my boyfriend and not leaving this room."

"I thought you might say that." Radishi muttered softly as he placed the tray on the table in Duo's room.

Master Quatre wanted to tell you that Sally was on her way and he also says he expects you and Heero to join Irai, Trowa and himself for lunch at twelve."

"Thanks Reshii." Duo said as he picked an apple and a pear off of the tray and handed me the apple. I smiled at him and took a bit out of it.

"If you two are going to do anything, then I suggest you lock the door, so no one disturbs you." Radishi said as he left the room. Duo and I both blinked before bursting out laughing.

"He knows you too well Mr Maxwell." I said as he sat with his back against my chest.

"Of course he does. I have lived here for fourteen years."

"Koi, I forgot to ask you when your birthday is."

"Second of February… why?"

"Now I have a kawaii boyfriend to spoil I'm not going to stop."

"What you mean?" He asked really confused.

"Well, koi you know Odin's not my real father ne?"

"Duh, anyone can spot that." He said smiling looking up at me.

I placed a chaste kiss on his lips before continuing. "Sakura and my real father left us a large sum of money in two separate bank accounts. When I turned eighteen my mum handed me a bank book and card for it. I recently got a bank statement through and found out that I have 2, 900, 000, 000 yen."

Dou thought for a minute before blinking and looking up at me "… That's £12,281,151.92." Duo said stunned.

"Yep…" I said resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Heero you don't have to spend anything on me. All I want is to be your side."

"Good and you better be at school on the first day we get back."

"Why?"

"Believe it or not I've been fighting off both girls and boys who are trying to get out with me."

"And why wouldn't they? You're handsome. You have lovely eyes, wonderful hair, and a hot and sexy body. No wonder everyone wants to jump your guns." Duo said stroking a finger up and down my chest.

"Mmm… there's only one for me."

"Oh? Who is that?" Duo asked teasingly.

"I'll give you a hint. This person has long chestnut brown hair, amazing purple eyes, a smile that lights up the room, a toned body and smooth skin."

"Hmm… doesn't ring a bell. You'll have to introduce me to him." Duo said smiling deviously.

"Who said it was a guy?" I replied before placing kisses down his neck.

"Hee-chan…" he moaned.

"I think we're going to have trouble leaving the room today." I replied in between kisses.

"Need to lock the door."

"How?"

Duo reached across to the bedside table and picked up a box. He typed something in before chucking it aside and pouncing on me.

"Anyone would think that you haven't had sex for a year." I said playfully.

"It feels like it." he moaned as I attacked his neck. I pinned him to the bed and kissed him senseless.

His hands went to my hair keeping my head and lips firmly in the place. I smirked and ran my hand under his top and located his sensitive nipples. He moaned as I started to play with his left nipple.

"… Hee-chan… I …ah… won't… last long…" he whispered panting.

"Neither will I." I whispered back smirking.

I moved my hand down and cupped his semi hard erection. He moaned louder. "Hee-chan…"

I lifted his top off and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. I placed butterfly down his jaw and neck. I found his nipple and nipped it softly. His back arched encouraging me on. I rounded one in between my fingers while I nipped and sucked on his other nipple. Once the one in my mouth was hard and erect I moved to the other one and gave it the same treatment.

Deleted scene (For readers sanity(especially those that should not be reading this story))

I collapsed on top of him out of breath and heard my angel's breathing coming back to normal.

"…I've missed that. And I've missed you inside me."

I laughed silently. "I've missed it too koi. Rest, I'll wake you at eleven so we can clean up before heading down stairs."

"Arigatou Hee-chan." Duo muttered sleepily before curling up at my side and fell asleep. I wrapped my arms round him and held him while he slept. I smiled at his relaxed face and his soft breathing. How I had missed this; these past three months. I was going to take full advantage of just listening to him breath and his warm body against my own at night. How I was going to enjoy sleeping next to him in the same bed as him in Japan. I had found a lovely hotel that had a magnificent view and was close to my cousin's house.

1-koi-love

2-ohayou-morning

3-baka-idiot.

A/N the second chapter is under way but i have exams at the moment so it may take me a while to put it up, but also i have been really ill so i have to be careful how long i'm on as i may end up staying up to one at night and waking up at noon.


	2. niece arrives

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, Beyblade or any other anime/Manga's in the stories I write. Rachelle is my own character as are her brothers and sisters.

A/N: let me know what you think and any ideas that you think should happen later on in the story. I take every review into consideration and helps me advance with my writing.

Name: Rachelle Winner.

Age: five.

Date of Birth: fourth of May 2001

Likes: strawberries, Duo, playing games

Dislikes: people being upset, crying

Niece arrives.

We walked down the stairs at five to twelve. We reached the bottom of the stairs and bumped into Quatre.

"Duo, Heero, I was just on my way up to come and get you."

"We remembered Qu-bean." Duo said giving his cousin a quick hug before wrapping his arm back round me.

"You still coming to Japan with us?" I asked him looking at him.

"Yeah. Sally is coming as well. She wants to keep an eye on Duo."

"I'm fine." Duo said pouting slightly. I smiled wrapping my other arm round him.

"Don't pout, love, they are just concerned about your health."

Duo just snuggled closer.

"Iria and Trowa are in the dining room just now." Quatre said.

"Sally's dropping by later isn't she?"

"Yep."

"I'm never free of doctors now." Duo muttered.

I smiled softly at him and walked him into the dinning room while Quatre walked down to the kitchen. Trowa and Iria were talking.

"… They will be joining us?" Irai asked.

"Will who be joining us?" Duo asked confused.

"You two." Trowa said.

"I was just wondering if you two would be joining us for lunch or dinner considering that it the end of three months and that you finally get to see your boyfriend properly again. In fact I'm surprised either of you are down the stairs." She said smiling.

"I'm not that bad." Duo said frowning slightly.

"True."

As Quatre slipped into the room I saw Trowa watch his boyfriend from a distance secretly. Even though he had been able to see his boyfriend most of the time doesn't stop him from watching him protectively.

Trowa a.k.a. Trinton Bloom, is my adopted brother. He has lived with my family and me since he was five and his sister, Catherine was nine. He is tall, about 6' 11, has brown hair which covers one of his eyes no matter what he tries. His eyes are green and he rarely smiles. The only time I have seen him smile is when he and Quatre were dancing a few days before Duo went into hospital.

Iria smiled at her brothers and us.

"Iria? Why are you so happy?" Quatre asked.

"I'm happy little one. I have a date tonight."

"OOOHHH, who with?" Duo asked excitedly. His eyes lit up when she mentioned date.

"Someone I met a week ago."

"Tell, tell. I need gossip." Duo said smiling.

"He's tall about… Trowa's height, grey eyes, black hair, patience of an angel and a wonderful smile."

"Name?"

"Thomas Brown. He's twenty three."

"Only a year older than you."

"And Duo…?" Iria asked.

"Mmm?"

"Help me get ready?"

"Sure." Duo said smiling wildly.

"Agreeing to help Iria dress?" Quatre asked shocked.

"Shut it Qu-ball. I need to do something. I've been stuck in this house, in my room for the best part of three months." Duo said smiling.

"You're happier than you've ever been." Iria said.

"I feel a lot better now and he has made sure I haven't done anything strenuous." He said pointing at me.

"He even did your hair." Trowa said noticing Duo's French plait.

"I know. I never thought I could have my hair up with such short hair."

"You learn a new thing every day." Iria said.

"Really? Cause I think I've learnt two or three things today." Duo said smirking.

"Duo!" Iria said acting shocked.

"I'm not as innocent as you think Iria."

"I know that anyway. So I need to decided how to wear my hair and what dress to wear."

"Heero, can you do Iria's hair onegai?" he asked giving puppy dog eyes. I smirked into myself. He looks really cute when he does this. I pulled him closer and kissed him. When we broke apart Duo's eyes were clouded over.

"I take that… as a yes then?"

I nodded slightly.

"Yokat ta!" Duo said smiling.

"Why did you ask Heero?" Iria asked confused.

"Heero's really good with doing hair. Even with short hair like the front of mine." Duo said.

"Heero you're spoiling him." Iria said smiling.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked Duo, who just shrugged.

"It's not a bad thing. It's a good thing Duo deserves to be spoiled." Iria said.

"I don't think I deserve to be spoiled. I have everything I want right here." Duo said indicating to all of us. The front door flew opened and small running footsteps were heard. The dining room door flew open revealing a light brown hair, green eyed girl standing there.

"UNCLE DUO!"

"Rachelle!"

The girl jumped on Duo and hugged him.

"Rachelle, do not jump on him he's still recovering." Irai said.

"I'm fine Irai. Rachelle where's your mummy?"

"Coming."

"Rachelle! Where are you?"

"We're in here Ruby." Quatre called. The door opened again and Ruby walked in. she hugged us all including Trowa and myself.

"Rachelle, don't run from me. If we were going shopping then you would have been lost."

"I'm sorry mummy. I just wanted to see uncle Duo."

"… Did you jump on Duo?"

"I'm sorry but it's been a while since I last saw uncle Duo… who are you?" she asked seeing me.

"Rachelle this is my boyfriend Heero. Heero this is one of my many nieces Rachelle."

"It's nice to meet you Mr Heero."

"It's nice to meet you as well Rachelle."

"Let's have lunch and then we can rest before Heero and Duo give me a hand at getting ready." Iria said.

"Okay." Rachelle and Duo said excitedly.

Lunch passed quickly and Rachelle, Duo and I went into the living room while Ruby, Quatre, Trowa and Iria talked in the conservatory. Rachelle sat on the floor leaning on the table drawing while Duo and I sat on the couch with Duo on my lap.

"Uncle Duo, How long have you two been together?"

"About five six months why?"

"Just wondering."

"Where's your daddy?"

"He said 'I don't care if he is you're brother I'm not staying in the same house as that long haired freak.' He was saying other mean things and mummy said she was leaving with me."

"What about your sisters and brothers?"

"They are at aunty Sapphire's."

"Why don't we go get some things ready for aunty Iria's date?"

"Yay."

I helped Duo up the stairs. I noticed that Duo's eyes had gone sad. "Duo-koi, daijobu desu ka?"

"Hai Hee-koi, daijobu." Duo said smiling softly at me. We arranged a few things that we knew that we would need for getting Iria ready. Duo and I went to her room and picked out an outfit for her, the outfit was like a wrap dress but only the top half of the dress did this, it would show off Iria's cleavage, the dress was a light blue, and laid it on her bed. Duo rummaged in her shoe closet and found pair of light blue shoes to match her dress. Duo walked down the stairs. I sat in his room reading one of his Manga's. I heard the door open and looked up. I saw Duo closing the door and leaning against the door. His eyes were cast down. I rose off of the couch.

"Duo…?"

"…" Duo looked up at me and I saw the tears running down his face.  
"Duo, babe, what's wrong?" I asked walking over to him and wrapping my arms round him. Duo wrapped his arms round my waist and cried silently. I lowered us onto the floor and held him close.

"…I over heard… Ruby say that her husband… didn't want to come because of me… he doesn't approve of my sexuality…… is there something wrong with me?"

"No koi, there is nothing wrong with you. You are one hundred percent right. I love you for who you are and not your family. I only want you." I whispered into his ear and rubbed his back. I heard a knock on his door.

"Duo, you in here?" I heard Ruby ask as the door open. She popped her head in and gasped. "Duo, love, what's wrong?" she asked rushing in.

"… I'm sorry… I'm … so sorry…" Duo muttered.

"What you sorry for Duo?" Ruby asked

"I'm sorry about the rift between your husband and you… If I wasn't here it wouldn't have happened…" Duo said sobbing harder.

I heard a collective gasp from the door. I looked up and saw Quatre, Iria and Trowa standing there. Quatre was in Trowa's arms and they all had a shocked look on their face's.

"D-duo, you can't be serious. What has the rift between my husband and I got to do with you?" Ruby asked.

"He hates… my sexuality."

"That's him. Everyone loves you. If it weren't for you out this family would have fallen apart long ago. Duo, you are part of this family no one can drive you away. This rift with my husband has been going on long before he knew of your sexuality."

"…Mummy, why is uncle Duo crying?"

"Rachelle."

"Uncle Duo, everything will be okay. No one will hurt you. Mr Heero will see to that."

Rachelle said coming into the room smiling kindly at Duo. I could have kissed her there and then. Duo looked at her and smiled softly at her. Once everything had settled down and Duo had calmed down we helped Iria get ready for her date.

"Duo, no one is going to push you away. We need you in this family and if they don't like the way you are than stuff them. You are our brother and we care more for you than we would for those… those… idiots that just want us for money." Iria said.

"Iria, if that's the way you think than you are not going to find the person that you are meant to be with." Duo said doing her make up.

"Duo, if they can't except you than they aren't worth it. You are our brother and I don't care about things like that. I want to see you back to your normal self, not some one who is silent or joyless. Go on holiday, relax and when you come back I want you to be your normal self. Besides Thomas has already told me he doesn't mind boy/boy relationships. Half his friends are gay." Iria said smiling at Duo. Duo stared at her silently before smiling a true smile.

"I've not seen one of those for four months." I said smiling softly.

"For me it has been five." Iria said as I started to curling arts of her hair. Thomas arrived at half six. Duo had opened the door thinking it was Hilde.

"Hi… oh Hello… You're Thomas right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Iria will be down in a sec. she's just finishing getting ready. Make your self at home. I'll be back in a sec… Hang on. Reshii!"

"Yes, Duo?"

"Can you show Thomas into the living room? I'm going to see if nee-chan's ready."

"Nee-chan?"

"Yeah, Iria. I'll be back soon." Duo said walking to the stairs.

"Uncle Duo!" Rachelle said as she flew down the stairs and right into his arms.

"Hey baby. This is Aunt Iria's date. Keep him company for now till she is ready?"

"Sure Uncle Duo. Mr Thomas lets go into the living room. Knowing aunty she'll be a while."

I smiled at Thomas's confusion. "Duo, hurry up."

"Hai, Hai." Duo said before flying up the stairs. I followed Rachelle and Thomas into the living room.

"Uncle Quat!"

"Rachelle!"

I snickered. "Caught in the act Quatre?"

"Heero… where's Duo?"

"Gone to get Iria. This is her date Thomas."

"Nice to meet you Mr Brown."

"And you… Mr Winner?"

"… Yes. I'm Quatre Rebaber Winner. Iria's brother. I believe you meet our cousin Duo. This is his boyfriend Heero. My boyfriend and Heero's brother, Trowa. And this is our older sister's youngest daughter Rachelle."

"Nice to meet you all."

Duo came bouncing into the room. He was smiling and winked at me before clearing his throat. "Presenting Miss Iria Winner." He said opening the door. Iria walked into the room and Thomas's jaw dropped. Rachelle giggled slightly.

"Rachelle?"

"Mummy?"

"What you still doing up?"

"I wanted to see Mr Thomas."

"You have to be up early tomorrow which means that you have to go to bed earlier."  
"Yes mummy."

"Say goodnight to everyone."

"Yes mummy. Good night Mr Thomas. Goodnight Aunt Iria, night Uncle Quatre, Mr Trowa. Night Mr Heero, night uncle Duo. Night mummy." Rachelle said smiling at us all.

"Night Fairy. Sweet dreams." Duo said smiling and hugging her.

"Yes, uncle Duo."

Rachelle bounced out of the room and up the stairs.

"Shall we head?" Thomas asked offering his arm to Iria. Iria blushed slightly but nodded as she took his arm.

"Have fun Iria. See you tomorrow." Duo said smiling sleepily from his position leaning against me.

"Get some rest Duo, you'll need it tomorrow."

"Hai, Iria chan."

Iria smiled and then she and Thomas left. Duo fell asleep leaning against me. I carried him up the stairs and into his bedroom. Quatre followed me up the stairs.

"Heero, are you going to be staying tonight?"

"Only if it is alright."

"You are more than welcome to stay Heero besides Duo prefers it when you are here."

"Hn."

"Stay. I'll phone you mum for you."

"Thanks Quatre."

Quatre nodded and left the room. I lay next to my sleeping angel and stroked his hair. I placed an arm on his waist and fell asleep.

A/N: hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll up date soon.


	3. Shopping

Special thanks to _**Toola**_ and _**Dragon77**_ who have both commented on my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing/AC or any other of the Manga's, anime's in this story I do own Rachelle and I'll place a profile of any other characters I own in the chapter they appear in. have fun reading Mika-chan

Chapter 3: Shopping

I was woken pressure on my groin area. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Duo was straddling my hips. I smirked.

"Tenshi(1), what you up to?" I asked.

"Heero! You're awake!"

"Yes, Tenshi. Now what you up to?"

"I was trying to ravish you while you were sleeping."

"Your error was straddling my hips. But now I'm awake like to continue… Tenshi?"  
"Tenshi… why you calling me angel?"

"Because that's what you are. My angel."

Duo smiled and leant down and kissed me. "Chibi ryuu.(2)"

"Chibi ryuu? Me?"

"Hai."

"Fain(3) chibi Tenshi."

Duo smiled again and kissed me passionately before…

"UNCLE DUO!"

"Damn I thought she'd still be asleep." Duo muttered smiling.

"Uncle Duo we have to go to the shops. Up. Hurry."

"I'm up fairy. Go get breakfast."

"Yes Uncle Duo. Morning Uncle Duo Mr Heero."

Both Duo and I looked at each other before bursting out laughing. "She's too good for her own good. Are you coming with us?"

"Of course, I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"Good… Can we finish what we… I started?"

"You really want this?"  
"Hai." Duo said stroking me semi half erection.

"Mmm… we can't go all the way the day. We'll just have to keep to: blow jobs the day until tonight."

"Fine with me." He said before wrapping his mouth round my semi hard erection. My hand went to his hair his hands took my hands and placed them at the sides of my body.

He looked up at me with a twinkle in his eyes. He was planning to torture me with that talented mouth of his. He ran his tongue down my now stiff erection. His head started to bob up and down as he deep throated me.

"Nuh… Duo… kami Sama(4)…"

Duo began to suck on my erection. With in a minute I exploded into his mouth. He swallowed all of my seed and looked up at me like a cat that had just had cream.

"You…certainly haven't'… lost your… touch." I said breathlessly. He just smiled at me and kissed me passionately allowing me to taste my own seed.

"We should get ready." Duo said getting off of me. I grabbed him by his waist and pulled him back to me. He now sat with his back to me. "Hee-chan?"

"You still have to be satisfied." I said grasping his erection. I started to stroke away at his erection as I placed kisses all up his neck. I nibbled on his ear lobe.

"Hhheeerrrooo… I need to…onegai…let me… onegai…"

"I think I'll let you stay like this for a while."

"Onegai(5)…. Onegai Heero……"

"What is in it for me?"

"Anything…"

"Anything?"

"Hai… any… thing…"

"I'll keep you to that." I said before continuing to stroke away. He exploded all over my hand in a few more strokes. I licked the semen off of my hand before kissing him.

"Let's… go… shower." He said breathlessly.

I nodded and pulled us both into his bathroom. We got washed and dressed with out any more 'distractions'. We walked down to the dinning room and ate our breakfast.

"Ready to go Rachelle?" Duo asked.

"Yep. Mummy, are you coming with us?"

"Nope that's why you have to hold Uncle Duo's hand. If you don't then I'll take away all of your toys for a month."  
Rachelle gulped before saying "Yes mummy. I promise to hold uncle Duo's hand or Mr Heero's hand at all times."

"Good now have fun."

Rachelle grabbed Duo's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Chotto matte(6). Hee-chan."

"What did you just say uncle Duo?"

"…err… did I speak in Japanese, Hee-chan?"

"Hai."

"Sorry Rachelle. I said wait a minute. We need Heero."

"Ahh… sorry."

I smiled at her and stood up. "Let's go then."

"No bike today. I don't want my niece falling off the bike." Quatre said.

"Hai, hai." Duo said smiling.

We walked out of the house to the waiting car. We drove to the shopping center and looked around Rachelle wanted to go into top shop and Dorothy perkinks. Duo held onto her hand through out all of it. We finally finished shopping and headed to the food court.

"Uncle Duo why are you always hungry?"

"Don't know. Just am."

"Can I have a hamburger and chocolate milkshake?"

"Does your dad allow you?"

"Nope."

"Your mum?"

"Yes."

"Okay. As long as I stay on your mummy's good side then I'm fine."

Rachelle smiled. Duo placed the order and waited on it. I sat with Rachelle when we heard a scream.

"ITAI! (7)"

"DUO!"  
"Uncle Duo."

We both ran up to him and helped him up.

"Daijobu Duo-chan(8)?"

"Mmm. been better. Stupid Teme pulled my braid."  
"Why?"

"It's Solo. Does he need a reason?"

"Oh, want to leave?"

"Yadda.(9)"

"Oke." I said wrapping an arm round him and picked up our tray. We went back to our table and ate our meals. Rachelle talked happily while Duo and I listened to her. We went to the car lot and waited on the car. Duo leant against my shoulder while Rachelle sat on his knee.

"Tired Tenshi?"

"Mmm."

"You can sleep on the way back. You need to take better care of your self."

"I thought that as your job?"

"Only when I'm around you. At other times that is your brother's job." I said smiling.

"Wow, Rachelle, we must be really good."

"What do you mean uncle Duo?"

"It's very rare to see my boyfriend smile. Especially out in public."

"Really? But he's been smiling all day."

"What? You can't be serious." Duo said shocked. I smirked and covered his mouth.

"Tenshi, behave, onegai?"

"You have been smiling all day and I didn't realise." Duo said, but it was muffled.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be smiling? I'm with my favourite person and I want to stay with you for as much as I can."

I could feel Duo smile under my hand. I then felt his tongue flick the palm of my hand.

"Duo!" I said removing my hand.

"Mmm. Sweet."

"What's sweet uncle Duo?"

"Nothing fairy. How long you staying for again?"

"Just a week. Why?"

"I'm going on holiday next week and I didn't want you to be all alone when I was away."

"My sisters and brothers are going to be here tomorrow."

"Full house, then?" I muttered. Duo giggled slightly.

"What's funny uncle Duo?"

"The last time we had a full house we found out I had a tumour."

"Oh, is it gone?"

"Yeah. But I'm wearing my cap and bandana's till it's better to put in my hair in a loss braid."

"I like your hair. It's soft and smells of strawberries." She said as she played with the end of it. Just then Radishi pulled up in the car.

"Hey R, Iria back?" Duo asked standing up.

"Yeah. She got home about eleven. She fell asleep after she had something to eat."

"We better get back and pack before we have dinner." Duo said.

"Can I help you pack?" Rachelle asked.

"You'll have to ask your mum."

"Okay." She said smiling.

1-Angel

2-little Dragon

3-Fine

4-God

5-Please

6-Wait a minute

7-Ouch

8- Are you alright Duo?

9-No.

A/N: please review, no matter what you think of it. place an anonymous comment of a signed one no matter what you think of it. the comments are very important to me to see how I am doing in my writing.


	4. packing and distractions

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing I do own Rachelle, Trinity, Sai and Ben. Please read and review. Mika-chan.

Name: Trinity

Age: seven

D.O.B: 10/8/99

Likes: Duo and cookie dough ice cream

Dislikes: peanuts.

Name: Sai

Age: nine

D.O.B: 13/ 4/97

Likes: picking on his sisters.

Dislikes: Ben keeping him in line.

Name: Ben.

Age: nine

D.O.B. 13/4/97

Likes: taking care of his sisters

Dislikes: Sai annoying them.

Packing (and distractions)

When we arrived back at the house Duo and I walked up to his room where a suitcase was lying on his bed opened ready for him to pack. He placed his bags down and walked to his wardrobe.

"Hee-chan, can you help me out?"

"Try on different out fits and I'll tell you if it's good on you."

"Okay." He said before rummaging in his closet. He pulled a pair of leather hipsters out and a black mesh top. He pulled them on and I stared at him. His firm abs, his tight ass, he looked like an angel in black. He watched my face. He started to giggle.

"I take it that it is good then."

"Uh-huh. I'd jump you if I didn't think your niece would walk in on us."

"Okay so is it a yes or a no?"

"Defiantly a yes. For clubbing or for a personal show." I said wrapping my arms round his waist and pulled him close causing him to gasp. I smirked. "It seems you need some attention." I whispered in his ear as I rubbed him through his leather trousers.

"Ugh… Hee-chan… so good…"

"I think defiantly a private show." I muttered before nibbling on his neck. He moved his neck exposing more of his flesh to me. I bite down gently on one of his sensitive spots of his neck. He moaned softly and wrapped his arms round my neck, keeping my head at his neck.

"Ugh… so good…"

"Koneko, we have to stop. Rachelle could walk in on us at any moment."

"Demo…" he said pouting slightly.

"Demo Nani?"

"I'm hard."

"I know you are Koneko demo we can't do anything unless…"

"Unless what?"

"You can control the lock on your door right?"

"Yeah… oh I get your drift." He said smiling. He moved towards his bed when the door flew open and Quatre stood there.

"Qu?"

"Don't you even dare think about doing anything!" Quatre said in his scary voice.

"Why not?"

"She can open doors from the outside no matter what type it is."

"… Shit… no far." Duo said pouting.

"Duo, think of something else please." Quatre said cringing slightly.

"Not really. I've gone three months… you haven't." Duo said crossing his arms and glared at his cousin. I saw his cousin's face go bright red.

"I…i… don't know what you mean." Quatre said looking away.

"Just because I haven't been out doesn't mean I haven't noticed you slipping out of the house. Besides I've noticed how different you have both been acting. Heero can't come over but Trowa can? Please. You are just screwing." Duo said grinning.

"…" Quatre stared at him open mouthed.

"Be more concerned about getting caught your self, Quatre."

"… Fine but keep it till she is asleep." Quatre said before leaving the room.

Duo pouted slightly as he sat on his bed. "He gets all the fun."

I smiled and walked over to him. I sat on the bed beside him and hugged him. "I have a solution to that." I whispered in his ear.

"Oh….Nani, Nani, Nani?"  
"How about I arrange a few things and tell you when I take you there?"

"I want to know now…"

"I know you do but you can't. I need to arrange a few things. Be patient and I'll reward you. Be naughty and punishment." I whispered smirking against his ear.

He shivered slightly with pleasure. We continued to pack without anyone else coming in. Duo seemed to be getting harder as time went by. I smirked and walked up to him.

"What time is it?"

"Half nine why?"

"When does your niece go to sleep?"

"Eight why?"

I smirked and pressed my body against his. He gasped and moaned slightly.

"I think something needs to be taken care of."

"Ugh… please… Heero… please…"

"Please? Please what?"

"Please… fuck me… suck me… anything… just let me cum."

I smiled as I slipped my hand in between us and down his trousers. He's back arched as I touched his shaft. A moan escaped from his throat and his eyes slid shut.

"You like that?" I said as I began to stroke his shaft.

"…Hai…" he breathed out softly. I smirked and attached my mouth to his neck. His head rolled to the side. I pushed him gently towards the bed. When his knees hit the bottom of the bed he fell back wards. I sank to my knees and opened his trousers up. I released his shaft and licked the precum off of the top of his shaft. He squirmed and moved his hips up slightly. I placed my hands on his hips stopping him from moving up wards. I ran my tongue down his shaft. He moaned slightly. I smirked.

"You want this love?"

"…Please… Hee-chan… take me… make me see stars."

As I came I collapsed on top of him. He panted.

"God! I love how you can do that." He said once his breathing returned to normal.

"So you are glad that the three months are finished?"

"Of course. Can we do this every night when on holiday?"

"If you are up to it." I said before kissing him. "Sleep love. We have your nieces and nephews coming tomorrow."

"Okay." He said before yawning. He curled up and fell asleep next to me using me as a hot water bottle.

I smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead before following him into the land of dreams.

"UNCLE DUO!" was the sound that we woke up to.

"…"

"UNCLE DUO!"

"Kuso! They are here early!" Duo said running to the bathroom. I stretched and followed him. I kissed him before climbing into the shower. He joined me shortly. We washed and dressed quickly before heading down the stairs. We walked into the dinning room when Duo almost landed on the floor if it wasn't for me being behind him.

"Uncle Duo."

"Heya guys and gals… you better stand up. You are helping me squish Heero."

The girls and boys stood up and smiled. Both Duo and I stood and sat in our normal seats.

"Good morning, uncle Duo, Mr Heero."

"Morning petal." Duo said before stretching across me and taking a toasted bagel. I handed him the chocolate spread and the butter.

"Domo Hee-chan."

I nodded before grabbing some toast and buttered it. I felt the children looking at me.

"Rachelle, who is that man?"

"That's uncle Duo's friend Mr Heero. He has been helping uncle Duo pack. They are going on holiday to visit their friends."

"Rach, you know an awful lot." Duo said smirking.

"Of course I do Uncle Duo. I pay a lot of attention to things around me."

"I know you do petal." Duo said before biting into his bagel.

"Koneko? Who are…?"

"Oh sorry Hee-chan, this is Ben, Lilly, Sai and Trinity. Boys and girls Heero."

"Nice to meet you."

"And you." I said smiling.

A/N: thanks for reading. Will up date soon Mika-chan.


	5. Plane, arrival, sick?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bey Blade, Gundam wing or any other Manga/ anime's in this story.

A/N: I know it may seem like I'm bugging people with this but I really must know what you think of my stories. I don't care if you think they are rubbish or what not but please let me know what you think. I'd like to thank Dragon77 for the suggestion for their review in chapter three and I'd also like to thank my best friend Kayko chan aka Ookami chosha, my proof reader for my stories.

Name: Shina Kelly.

Age: 30

Date of birth: 2/12/77

Occupation: Doctor.

Likes: pocky.

Dislikes: raw fish.

Chapter 4: Plane, arrival, sick?

"Come on Duo, time to go kitten." I said as I waited at his bedroom door. He ran around his room looking for something.

"Where is it? Hee-chan you seen my black ribbon?" he asked as he rummaged in a draw in his dresser.

"You mean the one in your hair or you're spare?" I asked.

"My spare." Duo said rolling his eyes.

"Try your top draw on your right hand side of the bed." I said smirking.

"Ta, Hee-chan." He said as he pulled it out. He shoved it in his bag and picked it up. We walked down to the limo that was waiting. Irai hugged us both before we climbed in. We arrived at the airport and boarded the waiting plane. We were half way through the flight before Duo fell asleep.

"How is he holding up Heero?" Quatre asked.

"He's asleep." I replied not taking my eyes off of my book.

"Just like him. We'll wake him up just before we land." Quatre said.

"Okay." I replied still not looking up.

"Hey bro, what you doing?" Trowa asked.

"Reading why?" I said just registering his question.

"I thought you would be watching the movie." Trowa said in a little child voice.

"What movie?" I asked knowing fair well what one was on.

"The illusionist." Trowa replied excitedly.

"Seen it." I said before yawning.

"When?" Trowa asked shocked

"A few days ago. Duo and I watched it in his room." I said remembering how we spent the day two days before he was aloud to see me completely. Sally had gotten Hilde to be there as well.

"Will you guys shut up?" Wufei asked.

"Nope." Trowa said

"Who would have thought that you would be this talkative on a plane?" Wufei said.  
"When he's really bored he can talk as much as Duo." I said turning the page of my book.

"Meany." Trowa whined.

"And act like a child as well." I added smirking as I looked up at him.

Trowa stuck his tongue out at me and Quatre giggled. Quatre placed his hand in Trowa's and leant against him.

"Trowa, love, watch the movie just now okay?"

"Okay." Trowa said placing his head on top of Quatre's and watched the movie. I felt Duo move against me.

"Koneko?"

"I don't feel too good…"

"Koneko? What's wrong?"

"I…I feel sick… yet I haven't touched anything since this morning." He said shaking slightly.

"Want me to call Sally?" I asked rubbing his back. Duo nodded and placed his head against the back of the seat in front of him.

"Quatre, get Sally please."

"Huh, why?"

"Duo's not feeling too good."

"Duo? Are you okay?" Quatre asked looking at his brother. He saw how pale Duo was and went and got Sally. Sally came up to us and I stepped out of my seat and let her examine Duo. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned round and saw an air hostess approaching us. She had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Is there a problem sir?" she asked smiling.

"Yes but his doctor is checking him out." I replied turning back to watching over Sally and Duo.

"Can you get me a cup of tea please?" Sally asked the hostess.

"But..." she began to protest.

"I know you are breaking protocol but he has just been treated for cancer and it's the only thing that stops him from being sick. And if you don't want your other passengers being sick all over the place, I suggest you get me a cup of black tea now!" Sally said loudly. The hostess whitened before running off. She came back three minutes later with a cup of black tea. Sally took it from her and told Duo to take small sips. She sat watching him while I sat in Quatre's now vacant seat, considering Trowa had pulled him onto his lap to keep him calm. Zechs, who had been sleeping, had wakened to the commotion and was now holding Wufei's hand. I could just watch Sally look after Duo.

"Okay Duo. I need you to take it easy for this holiday. Don't push your self. If you feel ill or tired tell someone. Don't leave it to the last minute."

Duo nodded and rested his head back against his chair.

"Koneko? (Kitten?)"

"Daijobu Hee-chan. (I'm okay Hee-chan)" Duo said softly. I wrapped my arms round him and hugged him. He leant against me and fell asleep again. I kissed his head and stocked his hair. He slept for the rest of the flight. He didn't wake when they offered us a meal. I had to shake him awake when we were planning to land he grumbled and reluctantly opened his eyes.

"N-Nani? (W-What?)" he asked sleepily.

"Time to wake up koi (love). We're about to land." I said softly

"Okay, koi (love)." Duo said as he sat up slowly. He grumbled slightly.

"Still feeling ill?" I asked

"Hai… can we go to the hotel? I just want to sleep no matter what." Duo pleaded.

"Of course koi." I said slipping an arm round him. As we landed Duo turned a light shade of green. I got Duo off of the plane as soon as I could and directed him to the nearest bathroom. He emptied his stomach contents and heaved as if he was throwing up while I held his hair back.

"Love, you okay?" I asked as he sat up.

"Uh-uh. Want a bed. Want to sleep…keep me warm?" he asked leaning against me.  
"Of course kitten." I said helping him to his feet and wrapped my arm round him.

We got through customs and out to the car park where a limo pulled up in front of us.

"Mr Yuy?" A man dressed in a black suite asked as he stepped out of the car. He was medium built and he had black hair and grey blue eyes.

"Yes?" I said confused.

"Your father owned a large company you are the heir and you have an estate in this country. You weren't to learn of it till you became nineteen but your mother suggested that it was time that you should learn about it. My name is Kuamarou Takashi." The driver said.

"Nice to meet you. This is Duo Maxwell, my boyfriend, Quatre Winner his cousin. Trowa, my adopted brother, our friend, Wu fei Chang and Zechs Merquise." I said indicating them out.

"Nice to meet you all." he said in English smiling  
"We'll be staying in the Golden Castle Hotel for the next three weeks." I said hoping this wasn't a trap.

"I'll be there when you need me. Here is my number just call me." He said holding a card out to me.

"Okay, thank you." I said taking the card he offered me. I placed it in my pocket.

"H-Hee-chan… I'm not feeling too good." Duo said leaning against me. I lifted him up and cradled him. The driver opened the door for us and I slid in with Duo in my arms. The others slipped in and Takashi closed the door.

"We'll take you to the hotel before taking Duo to the hospital." Sally said. "I want to have him checked over. I have a few connections here and I want to make sure he's a hundred percent safe."

I nodded in agreement. "Takashi-san, can you please take us to the hotel then drive Duo, Sally and I to the nearest hospital please?"

"Of course Master Yuy." Takashi said driving towards the hotel. I held Duo on my lap and rubbed his lower back. He was turning a strange shade of green again. Sally saw this and ordered Takashi to pull over. Duo moved over to the side of the car and leaned out of the car. I held his hair.

"Kitten, what's wrong?"

"Ugh… I don't like this… I want to be sick but I can't…What's wrong with me Sal?"

"I don't know Duo. We need to get you to a hospital soon. Mr Takashi, take us to the hospital straight away please?"

"Of course."

"Quatre, Trowa, Wu fei, Zechs I want you to go to the hotel after Takashi has dropped us off. I know you are worried about Duo but he needs to be examined and I can't do that is you are all there crowding round us." Sally said. They all nodded and silently prayed that Duo would be alright. Takashi pulled up to Tokyo general and Sally, Duo and I climber out. I carried Duo into the hospital and Sally walked to the desk.

"Kelly-sensei onegai. (Dr. Kelly, please?)" She said to the nurse.

"Chotto matte onegai. (One moment please.)" The nurse said before putting a call out. I sat down with Duo asleep on my lap. Sally started filling in a form and we waited for the Dr. Kelly to arrive. The door opened and a young Brown haired woman came through the door. She had blue eyes and wore a pair of purple tinted glasses. She walked up to the desk and talked to the nurse the nurse pointed at us. She looked over before gasping.

"Sally! What you doing here? I thought you were in England."

"I was. I'm here with my friend but also my patient. He's recently had surgery to remove a tumour and now he's been throwing up. But we don't know what the cause is."

"I can take a look just now. Let's go up to my lab. I can run a few tests and have the answers in a few minutes." She said before looking at Duo and me. "… I know you." She said looking at me.

"…AH! I remember. I came in with a broken ankle and a sprint wrist. 'Kaa-san was quite hysterical." I said remembering she had treated me.

"…Yuy-san."

"Hai."

"And who is this?" she asked seeing Duo.

"This is my patient, Duo Maxwell. Like I said he's not been well."

She directed us to the lifts and we followed her up to her lab. She sat about running tests and testing the blood and other samples she took from Duo. She worked for an hour before getting any results. She looked confused between all three of us and the results.

"Sal… can you check this for me?"

"Sure." Sally said looking over the results. She gasped and looked at Dr. Kelly. "A… Are you sure?"

"I've ran each test three times. That's why it took longer than I thought. If he is then we will have to keep this off of his records."

"Keep what off of his records?" I asked confused.

"Heero, can you wake Duo up please? You should here this at the same time."

"O-kay…" I said before I gently shook him. He muttered something but didn't wake up. "Sorry Sal but I have to wake him up the normal way."

"As long as you both keep your selves covered I don't care."

"I'm only going to kiss him." I said feeling the heat raise in my cheeks. I placed a chaste kiss on his lips and he slowly opened his eyes.

"H-Hee-chan…?"

"Sally wants to tell us something. You are going to have to wake up for this." I said stroking his cheek. Duo nodded and yawned before turning to face Sally he then saw Dr. Kelly.

"Hi…"

"Hello Duo-san. While you have been sleeping I've ran tests on you and I believe I have found out the reason you have been ill."

"Good, because I don't like it… what is making me ill?"

"There is a very rare, very secret illness among about one in every fifty thousand men in this world. Have you heard of hermaphrodites?"

"Hai."

"Well I would seem that out of that fifty thousand you just happen to be one. I have ran every test three times and it comes out the same result… you are pregnant."

Duo and I blinked at her. We looked at each other and then back at the two women.

"H…Honto!" we both asked at the same time.

"Hai. You are only about a week… may be a week and a half."

"…No I think may be four days." Sally said knowingly.

"Huh?" Dr. Kelly asked confused.

"Four days ago was the end of his three months. He was unable to sleep in the same room as Heero for three months and they basically spent the morning together on the day his third month was up."

I felt the heat rise on my face. Duo had burried his face in my chest.

"Ah, that would explain it."

"We better get you back to the hotel Duo. I want you to be resting for the next three weeks."

"Demo Rei-kun... (But Rei…)"

"You can visit him if you like. But only for two hours at a time."

"Hai. (Yes)" Duo said sulking. I lifted him up and carried him back down to the ground floor. He fell asleep again and Sally phoned Takashi. She asked him to pick us up and he said he was already waiting. We walked out to the car park and found him waiting at the car door. He opened it and Sally and I slid in and Duo slept on my lap. I woke him as we pulled up to the hotel.

"Koneko, you have to wake up. You have to walk."

"O-okay…" Duo said sleepily. We walked into the hotel and I went to get our key leaving Duo to look round the lobby. I had just got the key when I heard Duo say: "Oww! Bloody hell that hurt."

A/N: Next chapter: Rei, Kai and the blade breakers appear… but who else? Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas you have that you would like to see in this or any of my other stories. Ja matte Mika-chan.


End file.
